Miniaturka Przyszłość
by shiinaa
Summary: Miniaturka o śmierci George'a, nie Freda. Zamiana w kanonie, ze względu na to, że mam słabość do Fremione. Po raz pierwszy napisałam coś takiego, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Zwykle staram się pisać coś wesołego :


-Freddie?... Zejdziesz na obiad?...-Dziewczyna stoi dłuższą chwilę pod drzwiami cicho pukając do drzwi. Nie jest pewna, czy rudowłosy śpi, czy może po prostu nie chce z nikim rozmawiać. Nie odzywa się do nikogo, poza nią. Milczy już tak, od kilku miesięcy, przez co nie wróciła do Hogwartu. Czasami wpuszczał ją do środka i tylko siedzieli. Czasami pozwalał się przytulić i wtedy płakał. Czasami powiedział kilka słów. Chociażby pytał o jakieś bzdety. Na przykład co było wczoraj na obiad. Albo czy w kuchni jest bałagan. Mówił kompletnie od rzeczy, ale COŚ mówił. I to ją cieszyło. Czasami leżał i wpatrywał się w sufit, a ona tylko głaskała go po głowie, milcząc. Potrafili tak siedzieć godzinami. Czasami zasypiali, a kiedy się budzili, Hermiona cicho wymykała się z pokoju, aby tylko go nie obudzić. Molly to tolerowała. Wiedziała, że za każdym razem, kiedy wpuszcza ją do pokoju, a drzwi nie są dla niej zamknięte, to jest dla niego duża poprawa i wielki krok.

-Freddie… Czy mogę wejść?...- Znowu ciche pukanie. Z wewnątrz nie dochodzą żadne dźwięki. Z resztą, jak zwykle. Czasami ktoś o dobrym słuchu może usłyszeć tylko cichy szloch. Pani Weasley też czasem płakała mimo, że starała się być taka dzielna. I w oczach wszystkich była najdzielniejszą kobietą, jaką można było sobie wyobrazić. Ostatni raz widziała swojego syna, kiedy przemykał się w środku nocy po wodę do picia. Zdołała go ujrzeć tylko dlatego, że nie był świadom jej obecności.

Hermiona powoli nacisnęła klamkę. Drzwi nie puściły. Zamknięte na klucz. Odsunęła się trochę od drzwi, ale stała tam dłuższą chwilę. Przymknęła delikatnie oczy i wzięła kilka głębszych wdechów, a tu nagle trzask. Drzwi się zatrzęsły. Następny trzask. Dźwięk rozbijanego szkła. Przerażona Grangerówna odsuwa się, jakby ona tez mogła zostać ofiara talerzy i kubków.

-Zostawcie mnie do cholery samego! Słyszycie to? Samego!- Trzask. Trzask. Trzask. Rzuca wszystkimi talerzami, które ma w pokoju. Po każdym posiłku, Molly zostawia przed jego drzwiami coś do jedzenia. Nigdy tego nie wynosi, więc spora kupka musiała się z tego uzbierać. Znowu tłuczenie szkła. Rzuca jeszcze dłuższą chwilę, ale po chwili w pokoju zapanowuje cisza. Przerażającą i idealną ciszę, przerywa wycie. Szloch, płacz. Hermiona podchodzi do drzwi jeszcze raz. Naciska powoli i cicho klamkę w strachu, że może wszystko zepsuć chociażby jednym gwałtowniejszym ruchem. Czuje, że Ginny i Molly stoją na schodach wpatrzone w nią. Ronald z Harrym także pewnie już wystawiają głowy z pokoju. Tylko pan Weasley siedzi spokojnie w swoim kominku. Przyzwyczaił się do tego wszystkiego, co dzieję się w tym domu. Czasami zdarzało mu się go nazwać, domem wariatów.

Klamka ulega naciskowi Hermiony. Powoli uchyla drzwi i jej oczom ukazuje się paskudny widok. Fred, siedzi wciśnięty między łóżko a szafkę. Dookoła niego wszędzie porozbijane talerze i krew. Na jego dłoniach jest mnóstwo ran i pełno krwi. Dziewczyna nie jest pewna, czy zrobił to specjalnie, czy pokaleczył się przypadkowo. Wolałaby, żeby to była druga z opcji.

Wchodzi dalej do pokoju, a z oczu chłopaka nadal sączą się łzy. Zamyka za sobą drzwi na klucz i podchodzi do niego bliżej, z pewną obawą, jak zwykle. Boi się panicznie zobaczyć jego twarzy z bliska, ale mimo wszystko stara się przezwyciężyć swój strach. Odgarnia odłamki na bok, żeby usiąść obok niego. Jego krew jest wszędzie dookoła. Na podłodze, na brudnej pościeli obok, na jego twarzy, rękach, ubraniach…

Hermiona dotyka jego rąk. Rany są delikatne, co oznacza, że się nie samookaleczał. Jeden z kamyków, ciążących na jej sercu opadł, ale mimo wszystko, zostawało ich tam mnóstwo. Granger wyjmuje różdżkę i uzdrawia jego rany. Chłopak nadal nie przestaje płakać. Na początku, kiedy z jego oczu zaczynały lecieć łzy, z jej też zaczynały. Z czasem, ona w ogóle przestawała płakać. Stawała się mniej obecna i bardziej nieczuła. Całą czułość, wkładała w wizyty u Freda. Robiła wszystko, byle mu się polepszyło, bo wiedziała, że jest jedyną osobą, której uda się to zrobić.

Hermiona z zabrudzonymi lekko rękoma od krwi, przytula go do siebie i jego płacz jest trochę tłumiony. Głaszczę go delikatnie po głowie, starając się go jak najbardziej wyciszyć. Wtedy, był jak małe dziecko.

-On nie powinien umrzeć, to ja tam powinienem być. Ten dupek nie miał prawa zostawiać mnie samego!- Wciąż coś krzyczał, a tylko sweter Hermiony tłumił trochę jego lamenty. , Czarny puchaty sweter, zrobiony przez panią Weasley świetnie wsiąkał łzy i ona przekonała się o tym już wiele razy. Nazwała go „płaczką". Zabawne, prawda? Ona śmiała się sama z siebie. Bo jak można było nazwać sweter? Można było. Wtedy, było wszystko możliwe. Wtedy wszyscy czuli się paskudnie źle i większość swetrów Molly było takimi „płaczkami". Ginny powiedziała kiedyś Hermionie, że przypadkiem „powiedziała" kiedyś do swetra „łezko". Wtedy się uśmiechnęła. Pierwszy raz, od dłuższego czasu Hermiona widziała kogoś z tej rodziny, uśmiechającego się. Ona i Harry także tego nie robili. Oni też byli w tej rodzinie.

-To ja go powinienem zabić, to ja go powinienem zabić, rozumiesz?- Fred gwałtownie oderwał się od dziewczyny i spojrzał jej w oczy. Od początku był wściekły na Percy'ego, że to on zabił Rookwooda, a nie pozwolił tego zrobić jemu.

Zwykle roześmiane oczy rudzielca patrzyły na nią smutno. Smutno, rozpaczliwie… W jego oczach krył się też gniew. Paskudny gniew na własnego zmarłego brata, że zostawił go samego. Był wściekły na niego za to, że był zmuszany patrzeć codziennie w lustro i widzieć swoje i jednocześnie jego odbicie. „Był", to dobrze słowo. Pewnej nocy pozrywał wszystkie lustra i porozbijał je w ogrodzie, gdy wszyscy spali. Mimo wszystko, narobił takiego hałasu, że wszystkich obudził.

-To wszystko nie miało tak być! Miało być inaczej! Miał być sklep, miało być życie, mieliśmy się razem zestarzeć, Ty to rozumiesz?- Krzyczał potem jeszcze na nią i krzyczał, a ona tylko słuchała. Nie robiła smutnej miny, ani uległej. Wiedziała, że jeżeli ukazał by ból, nie pomogłoby mu to, a wręcz przeciwnie. Tylko pewność siebie mogła mu pokazac, że można się pozbierac.

Jego krzyk był już pewnie słyszalny w całym domu, a nawet dalej. Zapewne zakłócił już czytanie niedzielnej gazety, pana Weasleya, a także ciche rozmowy Ginny i Harry'ego. Krzyczał i krzyczał. Miało się wrażenie, że nie ma to końca. Robił wyrzuty całemu światu, za śmierć brata. Łzy przestały już sączyć się z jego oczu, tylko gniew w jego oczach, jakby żył własnym życiem. Nagle, po prostu przestał krzyczeć. Zamilkł w pół zdania i pocałował Hermione. Gwałtownie, trochę drastycznie. Jakby z pożądaniem, pomieszany z żądzą. Grangerówna nie wiedziała co ma robić. Poddała się więc pocałunkom chłopaka, który wciąż pieścił jej podniebienie swoim językiem. Miał miękkie, truskawkowe usta.

Jak gwałtownie zaczął, tak też i skończył. Popatrzył na Hermione wielkimi, brązowymi oczami. Nie były one były już pełne gniewu, jak wcześniej. Nie były też smutne do końca smutne, bo gdzieś tam w ich głębi zaplątał się zapomniany płomyk, który wcześniej, tak często im gościł. Spojrzał na nią, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale jeszcze dłuższą chwilę milczał. Nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie słów. Jego krzyk sprawił, że wyczerpał już limit i nie potrafił powiedzieć czegokolwiek. Oparł głowę o szafkę, a Hermiona usiadła tuż obok, opierając swoją o jego ramię. Można było się pokusić o stwierdzenie, że minęły godziny, za nim coś powiedział, bo tak w istocie było. Ale kiedy już wydobył z siebie ludzkie dźwięki, powiedział coś bardzo ważnego.

-Nie zostawiaj mnie. Nie chcę być sam. Z nim, nigdy nie byłem sam. On zawsze mnie wspierał i był obok mnie. Śmiał się ze mną i płakał. Pomagał mi we wszystkim. Chodził za mną, jak mój cień. Był ze mną zawsze, rozumiesz? Proszę Cię, bądź…


End file.
